AI
by Narakura
Summary: Yang satu akan mencapai kejayaan, yang satu takkan bertahan. Begitulah takdir anak-anak yang terlahir dalam naungan darah dan kematian. Seijuurou harus mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya/ Hanya itu satu-satunya, tak ada cara lain/ Kau ingin mengumpankan Tetsuya pada singa?Akakuro/Brothership/AU/Supranatural/Angst yang ga Angst. Otanjoubi Omedetou Tet-chan


"Okaa-san … hiks … Okaa-san …." Kesedihan mendalam tergambar jelas dari sorot matanya. Iris semerah darah menatap nanar sang ibu. Tangan kecil menggapai-gapai udara dengan harapan mampu meraih sang wanita, sayangnya dua orang pelayan menahannya agar tidak berlari mengejar sosok yang sangat diidam-idamkannya itu.

"Maafkan okaa-san nee …," bisiknya lirih. Wanita itupun berlalu tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang, meninggalkan sang bocah tanpa belas kasihan. Tangannya kini menggandeng seorang bocah lelaki mungil bersurai langit yang tengah menunggunya di luar gerbang. Bocah tersebut tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Permata azurenya menatap penuh tanya, namun yang didapati hanyalah senyum lembut serta air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua iris biru muda sang wanita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ai**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: AU, Family, Brothership, Hurt-Comfort, Angst Gagal**

 **Note: Setting lokasi merupakan karangan.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Yang satu akan mencapai kejayaan, yang satu takkan bertahan._

 _Begitulah takdir anak-anak yang terlahir dalam naungan darah dan kematian_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Awan mendung senantiasa menggelayuti langit Kyoto. Sebuah kota dengan pemandangan indah memukau dan segala tradisi yang masih terjaga rapi. Sebuah tempat dengan berjuta rahasia yang hanya diketahui mereka yang dilingkupi kekuatan. Sebuah tempat yang terperangkap dalam kungkungan sejarah hingga langitpun turut berulah.

Hamparan perumaham model lama merupakan pemandangan awal yang menghiasi sudut kota. Rumah tradisional Jepang berbaris rapi bak artileri dan serdadu infanteri. Beberapa anak sungai mengalir anggun membelah permukiman bagaikan oase di tengah padang. Aliran air sungai yang jernih berkilau layaknya permata tatkala sang surya menampakkan sinarnya. Ikan koi dengan berbagai warna berenang dengan jumawa bersama hewan air lain. Bunga _peony_ sewarna langit turut mengambil peran, membentang bak permadani di sepanjang sempadan sungai. Tak lupa benteng alam berupa jajaran pepohonan sakura yang mulai menampakkan kuncup merah muda. Seakan belum cukup, jalan setapak berbatu terawat membingkai keelokan tersebut dengan apik, menambahkan sifat asri di saat kota-kota lain sibuk melakukan modernisasi.

Suasana asri yang bukan hadir begitu saja. Setiap penduduk tau benar tentang adanya tangan-tangan lain yang menjaga kondisi kota. Atmorfer mistis yang melingkupi kota juga bukanlah isapan jempol belaka, tapi itu nyata bagi sebagian orang yang memiliki kepekaan indra.

Udara pagi kota Kyoto adalah hal yang paling dinantikan oleh seluruh penghuninya. Setiap orang tak ingin melewatkan pagi untuk membuka jendela, membiarkan angin sejuk khas pegunungan berhembus menerpa wajah, membawa bau khas _petrikor_ yang menenangkan. Hal itu juga yang dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda bersurai crimson dari mansion mewahnya di pinggir kota. Mata dwiwarnanya menerawang jauh ke arah hutan di kaki bukit yang masih tertutup kabut. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis saat menyadari hamparan kelabu yang membingkai pagi itu, membawanya pada sebuah ingatan yang ingin sekali ia enyahkan. Ingatan tentang seorang wanita yang meninggalkannya tanpa belas kasih. Wanita yang seharusnya melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Wanita yang seharusnya dipanggilnya ibunda.

Bunyi pintu diketuk membuyarkan lamunan. Seorang pelayan dengan rambut _ebony_ masuk membawakan sarapan. Iris kelabunya menatap sang pemuda dengan lembut.

"Sarapan anda telah siap, Seijuurou-sama," ucapnya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan pada meja kecil di sisi ranjang. Sarapan di kamar merupakan rutinitas paginya sejak lama—tepatnya tiga tahun lalu sejak sang ayah meninggal. Bahkan sejak itu dia tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan sama sekali. Tempat yang seharusnya penuh kehangatan, namun sekarang hanya berisi kekosongan.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini, Reo?" tanyanya sambil menyantap sarapan yang dibawakan oleh pelayan kepercayaannya, Mibuchi Reo.

"Tak ada yang spesial Seijuurou-sama. Namun ada beberapa berkas yang harus segera Anda periksa. Ini menyangkut pergerakan sebuah organisasi terlarang di daerah Kansai," jawab sang pelayan seraya menyerahkan sebuah map yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Aku mengerti, bawakan berkas itu nanti ke ruang kerjaku."

 **0^0**

Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pewaris tunggal klan Akashi yang tersisa sejak meninggalnya sang ayah. Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris, pemuda 19 tahun itu kini bertanggungjawab mengurus berbagai masalah properti dan usaha yang dimiliki keluarganya—disamping mengurus masalah di 'dunia bawah' dan menjaga keseimbangan aliran sihir yang melingkupi kota Kyoto.

Sang emperor, begitulah julukan yang didapatnya sejak menginjakkan diri di dunia supranatural tiga tahun lalu. Sebuah julukan yang begitu ditakuti dan disegani karena kekuatan luar biasa yang melingkupi dirinya sebagai seorang Akashi. Sebuah kekuatan yang didapatkan dengan menyatukan dua kekuatan besar yang menyeret keluarganya dalam kubangan lumpur kehancuran.

Iris heterokrom sewarna senja terpaku menatap sebuah pigura. Seorang wanita bersurai biru muda sepinggang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sinar hangat terpancar dari manik sewarna langit, membuat hati pemuda itu menjerit perih. Di pangkuannya duduk seorang bocah lelaki dengan surai dan iris sewarna darah. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah polos sang bocah. Sementara itu di sebelahnya berdiri gagah seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan bocah dipangkuan sang wanita. Sungguh keluarga yang sempurna, sangat. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kedatangan seekor lintah menjijikkan yang mengacaukan segalanya. Makhluk rendahan yang telah merenggut semua hal yang berharga darinya.

Karena, hanya dia satu-satunya. Hanya dia pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, tak ada yang lain. Perkataannya mutlak dan tak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

 **0^0**

Jauh dari hiruk pikuk Kyoto, terletak pada sebuah lembah Yamashiro, duduklah seorang bocah lelaki di pinggir sebuah sungai kecil. Surai langitnya bergoyang pelan dihembus sepoi angin dalam balut senja. Permata azure berbinar senang saat mendapati beberapa ekor ikan datang berkumpul. Gelak tawa bocah sembilan tahun itu membahana, mengantarkan alunan musik indah pada telinga para pendengarnya. Tangan mungil masih betah menyobek potongan roti menjadi lebih kecil, lalu menebarkannya ke permukaan sungai jernih.

Pekik girang kembali terdengar, diiringi senyum lebar yang tak pernah absen dari wajah polosnya. Beberapa orang penduduk tampak mendekat ingin tahu dan tak jarang pula ikut tertawa geli melihat segala tingkah polah si biru muda.

"Tetsuya,"—suara lembut mengalihkan atensi sang bocah —"ayo pulang," ajak pemuda bersurai kelabu kepada pemilik azure.

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini Chihiro nii~" Wajah rupawan ditekuk lucu, menyatakan dirinya tengah merajuk.

"Jika kau tak mau pulang, aku akan menghabiskan semua sup tofu yang tadi kumasak."

Kepala dipalingkan seketika untuk menatap sang kakak. Iris biru muda berkaca-kaca tersebab air mata yang memaksa tumpah. "Kau bisa bermain lagi besok,"—helaian langit musim semi diusap lembut—"sekarang kita pulang."

Anggukan kepala didapat sebagai pengganti jawab. Kaki mungil ditarik keluar, membuat sejuknya air hilang diterpa hangat redup sang surya. Tangan mungil menggenggam erat tangan lain yang lebih besar. Menyusuri jalan setapak berbatu hingga tiba di depan rumah mungil bermaterial kayu.

"Tadaima~" ucap surai langit memecah hening. Tak ada jawaban karena memang hanya dia dan sang kakak saja yang tinggal di rumah mungil tersebut. Hal yang telah berlangsung sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tetsuya, bersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu, setelah itu langsung ke ruang makan," perintah sang kakak, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tanpa menunggu, kaki mungil kembali melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok belakang rumah. Suara gemericik air mulai terdengar riuh disertai senandung kecil khas anak-anak. Chihiro hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah lugu si mungil Tetsuya, sebelum tatap sendunya beralih pada sebuah pigura yang tergantung di dinding ruang keluarga.

 _"_ _Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Shiori sama?"_

 **0^0**

Lelah, adalah satu kata yang selalu meyertai hari dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Setelah seharian bergumul dengan berbagai berkas akhirnya kini ia bisa rehat sejenak. Seijuurou menghela nafas panjang, mata heterokrom sewarna senja tertuju pada map yang seharian tadi terabaikan. Diraihnya map tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat sepucuk surat dari seseorang yang sangat dibenci sekaligus dirindukannya.

Jari-jemari cekatan membuka amplop, mengeluarkan kertas biru muda dengan wangi vanilla. Tulisan mungil tercetak rapi. Sebuah nama beserta s _ignature_ terpatri di akhir surat. Nama itu, Akashi Shiori.

"Setelah sekian lama menghilang kini kau mengirimiku surat, eh?" gumam Akashi sarkastik. "Bukannya kau telah hidup bahagia bersama anak harammu itu?"

Surat di tangan diremat geram, rasanya dia ingin membakar saja surat laknat dari wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Namun di sisi lain, dia juga tergelitik penasaran dengan isi surat yang ditulis oleh sang ibunda.

Iris dwiwarna mulai meneliti kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera, kilat kebencian semakin terpancar seiring goresan kata menuju penghabisan.

Emosinya meraja, surat diremuk hingga tak berbentuk lalu dilempar ke perapian. Senyum bengis tersungging saat melihat nyala api melalap habis perkamen biru langit.

"Beraninya dia … beraninya wanita itu …." Tangan terkepal kuat, ingin berteriak marah tapi diurungkan. Tumpukan kertas di meja kerjapun menjadi sasaran. Semua dibuang, jatuh berhampuran ke berbagai sudut ruang. Sebuah pigura foto yang selama ini menjadi harta tak terhingga dibanting semena-mena. Tak ada lagi rasa sayang yang terpancar, semua habis dilalap nyala benci yang tersulut bensin.

Lelehan air mata menguar dari kedua mata sewarna senjanya. Kini sang pemuda meringkuk, memeluk sesosok tubuh yang mendamba kehangatan, berharap rasa hangat mengalir, namun nihil.

"Bahkan sampai akhir kau enggan menemuiku, eh, okaa-san?!"

 **0^0**

"Kita akan kemana Chihiro-nii?" tanya Tetsuya. Bocah bersurai langit itu sebenarnya tau kemana mereka akan pergi, dia hanya ingin memastikannya kembali.

"Bukannya kau sudah tau, Tetsuya?" jawab sang kakak seakan mampu membaca pikiran bocah mungil yang kini menggandeng tangannya.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan ke sana?" tanyanya lagi antusias. Iris langitnya berkilat-kilat senang. Sesungguhnya dia memang sangat bahagia saat semalam sang kakak, Chihiro, tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang yang sering diceritakan mendiang sang ibu. Kakaknya yang lain, begitulah ibunya menjelaskan.

"Apa dia akan menyukaiku?"

"Apakah Sei-nii akan bermain dengan Tetsuya?" tanya Tetsuya lagi. Langkah kakinya kini menghentak-hentak girang hingga dirinya tak sadar tatap mata sendu yang dilayangkan pemuda kelabu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan saat sepucuk surat balasan diterimanya dari Akashi Seijuurou. Chihiro sama sekali tak menyangka pemuda stoberi itu akan membalas surat yang dia kirimkan. Surat yang ditulis mendiang Shiori-sama sebelum meninggal beberapa bulan lalu.

Celotehan riang masih terdengar, walaupun tak ada satu katapun jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang kakak. Ingatan Chihiro mengembara jauh, terhenti pada satu titik dimana benang takdir membumi hangus harapan dan kebahagiaan makhluk mungil di sebelahnya. Hari itu, tepat di penghujung musim gugur.

 _["Chihiro … "—suara lembut keibuan mengalun lirih—"okaa-san titipkan Tet-chan padamu nee …," ucapnya sambil menahan rasa sakit. "Jika hal buruk terjadi, lakukanlah apapun yang terbaik menurutmu." Liquid bening mulai berkumpul pada sudut mata, membuat azure jernih berkilat-kilat mempesona. Tak pernah terlintas dipikiran bahwa dirinya harus segera meninggalkan sang putera tercinta._

 _"_ _Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku …." Sesak, dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan kata-katapun enggan meluncur dari belah bibirnya._

 _"_ _Semua akan baik-baik saja." —setetes kristal bening mengalir—"Maaf, karena membuatmu memikul beban ini, nee." Jemari pucat sang wanita membelai lembut wajah pemuda yang masih diam membisu. "Sampaikan permohonan maafku untuk Sei-kun… maaf karena telah membuatnya menderita," ucapnya sambil mengulas senyum tipis, senyum terakhir dari sosok wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ibu._

 _Mata kelabu membola, terkejut melihat permata azure yang mulai kehilangan kecermelangannya. Tak percaya dengan kepergian sang ibunda, tangan putih pucat digenggam erat, rapalan nama sang wanita tak pernah absen dari mulutnya._

 _Chihiro menyerah, satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah menjaga apa yang selama ini telah diperjuangkan sedemikian rupa oleh sosok wanita yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan._

 _._

 _._

 _Kilat kuat sebuah tekad terpancar sudah dari dua bola mata. Tangan kanan tergenggam erat menyentuh dada. Sekali lagi sebuah janji terapal dihati, tak ada jalan baginya untuk kembali._

 _"_ _Pengorbanan Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama tidak akan sia-sia … aku berjanji."]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nii-san .…" Tak ada jawaban.

"Nii-san …." Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Chihiro NII-SAN!"

Iris kelabu mengerjap pelan. Panggilan datar sarat emosi dari si surai langit berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. "Apa yang Chihiro-nii pikirkan?" tanya sang bocah cemberut. Ini pertama kali Chihiro mengabaikan si pemilih azure, hingga membuat bocah mungil itu harus memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Gelengan didapat sebagai jawaban. Sebuah tangan mendarat di surai langit sang bocah, mengusap pelan helaian biru muda yang tampak lembut bak permen kapas.

"Ayo Tetsuya, kita harus sampai di sana sebelum makan siang," ajaknya sambil melayangkan senyum tipis, membuat sang bocah turut tersenyum manis.

 **0^0**

Sebuah mansion dengan desain modern berdiri angkuh di hadapan dua anak adam. Tetsuya menatap takjub bangunan megah yang akan menjadi rumah barunya. Sementara itu di sampingnya masih bergeming seorang pemuda tampan berekspresi datar. Walau begitu, sirat kerinduan terpancar jelas dari iris kelabunya.

Pintu megah berderit terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki bersurai _ebony_ tengah tersenyum ramah. "Mayuzumi-kun, Seijuurou-sama telah menunggumu di ruang kerjanya."

Chihiro mengangguk patuh, melepaskan genggaman tangan si biru muda yang dirasa semakin kuat. "Tetsuya, kau tunggu di sini sebentar bersama Reo nee," ucapnya kepada si bocah. Tetsuya menatap polos pemuda yang dipanggil Reo-nee. Gurat takut dan ragu tergambar pada sorot matanya. Paham akan situasi yang terjadi, Reo tersenyum lembut pada si mungil yang ia rasa sangat mirip dengan mendiang Shiori.

"Tetsuya-sama jangan takut, Mayuzumi-kun hanya pergi sebentar. Kita tunggu di ruang makan bersama-sama nee …," ajaknya kepada Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengangguk patuh, langkah kaki mungilnya mulai mengikuti Reo. Mereka bergandengan tangan menuju ruang makan yang dimaksud dengan Reo yang masih tak bosan memandang lekat si biru muda.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan Chihiro tengah berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai crimson. Pemuda pemilik manik dwiwarna tersebut memandang Chihiro dengan angkuh dari balik meja kerjanya. Seringai mengerikan terpatri pada wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Chihiro dihinggapi rasa takut sesaat.

"Dimana dia, Chihiro?" ujar Seijuurou dingin.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu melakukan hal buruk padanya, Akashi!"

"Hee? Sekarang kau berani melawanku rupanya." Senyum miring kembali terulas dari bibir sang pemuda. Langkah kaki diseret menuju pemuda kelabu yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Bagaimana rupanya?"

"Dia … sangat mirip dengan Shiori-sama."

"Bagus … ini akan jadi lebih menarik," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Hanya satu tujuannya, menemui sang adik 'tercinta'.

 **0^0**

Langkah kaki mendekat terdengar samar. Seorang pemuda bersurai darah menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan lagi—setelah sekian tahun berganti. Di ujung meja makan tampak seorang bocah bersurai langit duduk dengan tenang. Iris biru mudanya menatap Sejuurou dengan sorot penuh tanya. "Sei-nii?" ucapnya refleks. Surai crimson tertegun mendengar suara merdu dari makhluk mungil yang masih memandangnya polos. Merasa jika dirinya benar, Tetsuya kecil berjalan menghampiri Seijuurou untuk mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat siang Seijuurou-nii. Perkenalkan Akashi Tetsuya _desu. Yoroshiku_ ~" ucap sang surai biru sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajad. Seijuurou lagi-lagi tertegun melihat sopan santun dari makhluk biru yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya _—_ dan apa maksudnya dengan 'Akashi Tetsuya'? Jangan bercanda! Apa yang telah dilakukan wanita tak tau malu itu hingga berani memberi anak haram ini nama Akashi?

"'Akashi' … kah?" ucapnya dengan senyum mengejek. Tanpa mempedulikan Tetsuya, Seijuurou duduk dengan angkuh di kursi yang kini menjadi haknya. Meninggalkan Tetsuya kecil yang masih bergeming, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan? Duduk kembali di tempatmu!" ucap Chihiro yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

Menurut, Tetsuya kembali duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang Seijuurou. Memakan makanannya dengan tenang tanpa celotehan khas bocah yang biasa ia lontarkan di rumah mungilnya dulu.

 **0^0**

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, tak terasa dua bulan sudah Tetsuya tinggal di mansion mewah keluarga Akashi. Selama dua bulan itu tak ada hal spesial yang terjadi. Seijuurou—sang kakak barunya—tak pernah sekalipun bercakap dengannya. Selama ini Tetsuya hanya bermain dan mengobrol dengan Chihiro—yang selalu berada di sisinya—serta Reo yang sangat suka menggodanya. Jika ditanya 'apakah dia bahagia?', dia mungkin akan menjawab tidak, karena Tetsuya kecil sangat tau betapa Seijuurou membencinya. Seijuurou memang tak pernah berbuat buruk kepada Tetsuya—mungkin belum, tapi ia bisa melihat perasaan marah, kesal, sekaligus sedih dari heterokrom sang kakak, membuat dada Tetsuya sesak dan nyeri tiap kali mereka bertemu pandang. Tapi Tetsuya tak pernah menyerah sama sekali. Ia yakin dapat melunakkan hati Sijuurou sutu saat nanti.

"Sei-nii~"

Lagi, suara itu lagi. Tak bosankah makhluk biru itu memanggil namanya berulang kali? Jujur saja Seijuurou mulai menganggap ini semua konyol. Kenapa dia mesti duduk satu meja dengan orang yang sangat ingin dia lenyapkan? Melihat dari dekat bagaimana tingkah polah dari sang bocah sungguh membuatnya muak.

"Sei-nii …."—permata azure menyorot penuh harap—"apa hari ini Sei-nii akan bermain dengan Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama, selalu sama setiap harinya. Demi Tuhan, tidakkah ia merasa bosan? Tidak bisakah ia menyerah setelah sekian lama diacuhkan? Kenapa bocah ini selalu bersikap riang di depannya?

"Tetsuya janji tidak akan nakal, Tetsuya janji tidak akan menggangu Sei-nii~" bujuknya lagi kepada Seijuurou yang masih bergeming.

Keras kepala, Tetsuya mulai membuka mulutnya lagi, "Sei—"

Seijuurou berdiri, meninggal ruang makan dengan langkah tegap. Membiarkan kata-kata Tetsuya yang masih menggantung di udara.

"Tidak apa-apa Sei-nii. Selamat bekerja," ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum getir.

 **0^0**

Tetsuya tahu benar ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sejak dia datang ke mansion Akashi, dadanya sering terasa sesak dan nyeri. Belum lagi dengan tubuhnya yangs seolah lemas tak bertenaga. Apa dirinya memang tak cocok tinggal di kota? Apa mungkin dirinya merindukan rumah mungil penuh kehangatan yang dulu dia tinggali berdua saja bersama Chihiro?

Tidak. Tetsuya tak pernah tahu, Tetsuya takkan pernah mengerti betapa mansion itu merupakan kutukan bagi tubuh ringkihnya. Tetsuya takkan pernah tau bahaya mengancam yang akan menimpanya jika terus-terusan berdekatan dengan Seijuurou. Tetsuya takkan pernah tahu bahwa kebencian sang kakak lama kelamaan akan menggerogoti setiap inchi tubuhnya. Tetsuya takkan pernah tau, setiap helai nafasnya akan berganti menjadi isak tangis dalam wujud warna semerah darah. Tetsuya takkan pernah tau jika sepercik emosi si sulung akan mampu membakarnya menjadi abu. Tetsuya takkan pernah tau, jalan takdir mereka yang dinaungi kematian. Ya, dia takkan pernah tau itu semua, karena yang dia ketahui adalah hatinya telah terpaut begitu erat dengan sang kakak, Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Tetsuya?!" Suara bariton dingin Seijuurou mengagetkan tubuh mungil Tetsuya. Ekspresinya mengeras tatkala mendapati si surai langit sedang berada di ruang kerja yang menjadi teritorinya.

"Sei-nii~" ucapnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan. Di sini?!" ulang Seijuurou. Suaranya meninggi dua oktaf.

Murka, Seijuurou amat murka. Beraninya lintah menjijikkan ini masuk ke ruang kerjanya—pandangan Sejuurou kini teralih pada pigura foto yang dipegang oleh Tetsuya—bahkan menyentuh barang berharganya?!

Pigura direbut paksa, tanpa ampun tangan mungil ditarik kasar ke depan perapian menyala yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Sakit Sei-nii …," ucapnya lirih. Tangan seputih susu itu kini memerah dan berdarah akibat kuku-kuku Seijuurou yang menancap kuat.

Tubuh mungil berjengit kaget saat pigura foto dalam genggaman dibuang Seijuurou ke perapian.

"Puas kau sekarang?Dasar makhluk rendahan!" Tangan Tetsuya disentak kasar, membuat tubuh ringkihnya jatuh menghantam lantai. Isak tangis tertahan meluncur dari bibir sang bocah.

"Maaf Sei-nii… hiks … maaf …." ucapnya disela-sela isakan.

"Maaf? Kau bilang maaf? Mudah sekali kau meminta maaf setelah kau merenggut semuanya—" Seijuurou menatapnya nyalang. Kilat kebencian tampak membara dari manik heterokrom, membuat si surai langit tercekat.

"—bahkan harta terakhirku?" Pandangan mata Seijuurou teralih pada pigura yang kini nyaris menjadi abu.

"Kau …" — menjambak surai Tetsuya kasar— "Kau boleh saja senang telah berhasil masuk dan tinggal di mansion ini, tapi kau takkan pernah menjadi bagian dari Akashi!" desisnya tajam.

"Tanyakan kepada ibumu yang pelacur itu, bagaimana bisa anak haram sepertimu berhak menyandang nama Akashi?!" Sebuah tawa mengejek meluncur mulus. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Ti-tidaak …!" Helaian biru muda menggeleng kasar, manik azure itu membulat horror. Tidak, dia bukan anak haram. Dia adalah seorang Akashi seperti yang ibunya katakan. See-niinya ini pasti bohong.

"Aku tidak bohong, Tetsuya." ucapnya seakan menjawab pertanyaan dari sang surai biru. Seijuurou menangkup wajah Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat iris langit yang tengah dialiri cairan bening itu bertemu heterokrom miliknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum senang melihat reaksi dari makhluk biru yang kini meringkuk di bawah kakinya. Setiap momen ia nikmati dan resapi. Oh, betapa dia telah menunggu saat-saat ini, melampiaskan semua sakit hatinya pada parasit yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya.

"Okaa-san … hiks … Otou-san …." Tetsuya sakit, hatinya terasa bagai dihujam ribuan belati, kata-kata Seijuuruo sungguh meninggalkan luka tak terperi.

"Tetsuya … dengar—"

"Jangan … cukup ... hiks… sakit …."

Senyum sadis terukir di bibir. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari melihat kesengsaran pada wajah polos 'adiknya' ini. Bahkan isak tangis Tetsuya terasa bagai melodi indah di telinganya.

"—aku sangat, sangat, sangat membencimu, Tetsuya. Bahkan kebencianku bertambah besar saat melihat betapa menjijikkannya penampilanmu."

"Karena kau okaa-san meninggalkanku saat umurku baru menginjak 12 tahun. Karena kau kebahagiaan keluargaku hancur seketika. Karena kau, aku telah menderita selama tujuh tahun tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Karena kau, aku harus menanggung rasa sepi dalam tiap hembusan nafasku. Kau, yang telah merenggut semua hal yang berharga bagiku—bahkan sejak saat itu ayahku tak lagi mempedulikanku."

"Karena itu aku sangat membencimu, Tetsuya. Kau tak patut menyandang nama Akashi dibelakang namamu. Kau hina, menjijikkan, anak yang tak diharapkan. Kau tak pantas hidup. Bahkan kau tak tau siapa ayahmu sendiri bukan?"

Tubuh mungil tersentak. Kata-kata Seijuurou bagaikan racun yang menggerogoti hatinya. Tetsuya tak ingin dengar, Tetsuya tak ingin percaya. Semua yang dikatakan Seijuurou bohong.

"Dengar ini, Tetsuya"—bisikan lirih tertangkap telinga sang bocah—"lebih baik kau pergi menyusul pelacur sialan itu, karena aku tak pernah menerimamu di sini."

"Aaaahhh ..." Sesak, dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya berlari dan meninggalkan Seijuurou seorang diri, namun tubuhnya seolah mati, enggan diajak bergerak walau seinchi.

"Tetsuya …." Bariton lembut memanggil namanya, membuat sang bocah mengalihkan iris langitnya untuk bersitatap dengan iris dwiwarna. Seijuurou tersenyum miring, merasa berhasil memancing atensi si surai langit.

 _"_ _Tidak Sei-nii ... Hentikan … sakit … hiks … sakit …."_ Tangan mungil mencengkeram dada, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang murai meraja. Semakin besar kebencian Seijuurou, semakin besar pula rasa sakit yang harus dipikulnya.

"Kau tau, apa yang paling kuinginkan saat ini?" ucap Seijuurou bagai racun.

Tubuh Tetsuya menegang, helaian biru muda menggeleng pelan, sorot mata memancarkan kengerian. _"Tidaaak … Jangan katakan Sei-nii …."_

"Kematianmu!"

 **DEG**

Bagai sebuah sambaran kilat, kata-kata terakhir Seijuurou menyengat sekujur tubuhnya. Menimbulkan sensasi panas membakar disertai rasa sakit luar biasa di bagian dada.

Tubuh mungil itu limbung, jatuh menghantam dasar lantai dingin tak bertepi. Di sela-sela kegelapan yang semakin pekat, jeritan suara menggema menegakkan bulu roma—

"TETSUYA!"

—lalu sepi.

 **0^0**

Tatap mata kosong terpaku pada sosok mungil yang tengah meringkuk di sudut ruang. Tubuh mungil itu tak bergerak, bahkan bernafaspun tidak. Ya, pasti bocah itu sudah mati, pasti dia sudah mati. Dia mati dan pergi menyusul ibunya ke neraka. Ya, pasti bagitu.

Sebuah tawa memecah sunyi. Tawa yang dimaksud sebagai perayaan atas keberhasilannya dalam membalas dendam. Tapi—tapi kenapa? Kenapa sudut hatinya terasa perih? Kenapa lelehan bening ini tiba-tiba mengalir dari kedua matanya? Kenapa dia tidak merasa senang? Bukankah parasit itu sudah berhasil ia singkirkan? Kenapa? Kenapa melihat tubuh mungil itu semakin pucat malah membuat hatinya tercubit rasa nyeri. Kenapa?

Seijuurou tak pernah tau bahwa sang malaikat tengah tersenyum. Aliran takdir ini akan segera mencapai akhir. Tuhan takkan pernah tega melihat hambanya tersakiti.

 **0^0**

 **DEG**

"Perasaan ini …."

Iris kelabu membulat, merasakan detak jantung yang kian melemah.

"Se-segelnya …."

Langkah kaki dipacu menyusuri lorong panjang. Kengerian terpancar jelas pada manik mendung di musim hujan. Hanya satu nama yang terus terapal dari bibir sang pemuda.

"Tetsuya …."

.

.

"TETSUYA"

Wajah Chihiro memucat, nafasnya tercekat. Semua organ tubuhnya mendadak sulit bergerak. Dirinya terpaku pada satu entitas biru di sudut ruang kerja Seijuurou. Satu sosok biru mungil yang sangat disayanginya

 _"_ _Tidak … ini tidak mungkin"_

Bagai tersambar petir, langkah kaki tergesa menyongsong sosok biru muda. Tubuh tegap dibawa berlutut di depan tubuh ringkih sang bocah bersurai langit.

"Tetsuya …" Suaranya pecah, tak sanggup menahan luapan emosi yang hendak membuncah. Raut wajah berubah pias saat menyadari betapa pucat kulit sang adik yang tengah meringkuk beralaskan marmer dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang, tangan kokoh terulur guna merengkuh sosok mungil ke dalam dekapan.

 _"_ _Masih bernafas … Tetsuya masih bernafas."_ Dengan sigap langkah kaki dibawa meninggalkan ruangan. Mengabaikan sosok surai crimson yang dari tadi memerhatikan seluruh tindak tanduk si pemuda. Hanya satu tujuannya—

"Mau kau bawa kemana anak itu?"

Langkah Chihiro terhenti, iris kelabu menyorot murka. "Bukan urusanmu!"

—Nijimura Shouzo.

 **0^0**

 _"_ _Kami dengar Shiori-sama memiliki anak dari lelaki lain."_

Ingatan ini, kenapa ia harus mengingat hal ini sekarang?

 _"_ _Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Masaomi-sama?"_

Tidak, tolong hentikan. Kumohon—siapapun!

 _"_ _Masaomi-sama mengusir Shiori-sama. Lalu Shiori-sama pergi dan lebih memilih anak hasil selingkuhannya itu."_

Tidak! Jangan ingat lagi. Enyahlah kau brengsek!

 _"_ _Sungguh malang nasib Seijuurou-sama."_

Berhenti mengasihaniku!

.

.

"Seijuurou-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Reo khawatir. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas raut kesedihan dan keputusasaan pada diri sang tuan muda.

"Apa anda bermimpi buruk, Seijuurou sama?" tanya Reo lagi. Kini tangannya sibuk menyeduh teh untuk Seijuurou.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan ... Reo—" Kalimatnya terpotong, seakan ragu dengan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"—bagaimana kabar anak itu?"

"Maksud anda Tetsuya-sama?" —mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya—"Tetsuya-sama baik-baik saja, Nijimura-sama dan Mayuzumi-kun selalu berada di sisi Tetsuya-sama. Anda tak perlu khawatir," ucap Reo sambil tersenyum.

"Be-gitukah?"

Sumpah demi mendiang ibunya, Reo bisa melihat rasa lega yang melingkupi diri sang tuan muda.

 **0^0**

"Shouzo, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?" Chihiro sama sekali tak bisa benar-benar tenang hingga iris sewarna langit itu kembali terbuka.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, walau aku juga tidak begitu yakin," ucap Nijimura enteng. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan sikap acuh tak acuh yag membuat pelipis Chihiro kembali berdenyut.

Jengkel, tentu saja dia sangat jengkel. Bagaimana bisa dia harus berurusan dengan makhluk bermarga pelangi yang kepribadiannya jauh dari kata 'nyenengi'.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek!" Kesabaran Chihiro mulai habis. Siap untuk merapalkan mantra kutukan untuk pemuda bersurai arang tersebut.

Tak merasa terancam, Nijimura kembali memandang bocah mungil yang kini tengah terbaring lemah berbalut selimut _maroon_. Ia menghela nafas lelah, "Sumber rasa sakit Tetsuya adalah Seijuuruo. Keadaan Tetsuya takkan pernah membaik sebelum Seijuurou menyadari apa yang telah membelenggunya selama ini."

"Tidak bisakah kau memperbaiki segelnya? Setidaknya kau bisa mengurangi paparan kekuatan Seijuurou pada diri Tetsuya, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak akan ada gunanya," ucap Nijimura lagi. "Sungguh, aku tak pernah berharap hal ini akan terjadi. Kupikir Tetsuya mampu meluluhkan hati keras Seijuurou. Tapi tampaknya malaikatpun tak mampu menjangkau raja iblis yang terkungkung dalam kegelapan"

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu, Shouzo." Seorang pemuda bersurai crimson memasuki ruangan bernuansa biru muda. Manik dwiwarnanya menyipit tajam, menguarkan aura dominasi yang sangat kentara.

"Aaah, kau mendengarnya Seijuurou," ucap Nijimura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku rasa kau telah mengetahui keberadaanku sejak tadi."

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika kau menguping pembicaraan kami." Senyum kembali tersungging dari pemuda raven. Senyum yang membuat Seijuurou jengkel.

"Berhenti membuang waktuku, dan jelaskan semua hal yang kau tau padaku!" perintah Seijuurou mutlak.

Masih dengan senyum penuh arti, Nijimura berkata,"Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal."

—dan kebenaranpun akan segera terungkap.

 **0^0**

 _Dunia ini tidak sepolos dan semembosankan apa yang terlihat. Setidaknya itulah yang akan kau rasakan jika dirimu bukan orang biasa. Di dunia ini, makhluk mistis seperti troll, siren , vampire, wirewolf, hingga basilisk itu eksis. Kau dapat temukan mereka pada sudut kota tergelap, tinggal bawa saja makanan kesukaan mereka lalu berdoa agar mereka masuk perangkap. Tapi jangan harap bisa kembali menjejak bumi saat fajar menyingsing kelak._

 _Hal itu tak terkecuali untuk kaum penyihir. Mereka adalah penyeimbang dunia ini. Tanpa kekuatan mereka dunia manusia akan kacau karena makhluk mistis yang senang sekali mengacau. Kaum penyihir adalah simbol pelindung dan penjaga. Memisahkan dunia manusia dengan dunia supranatural dengan membangun dinding pembatas tak kasat mata. Dunia supranatural itu kini lebih dikenal dengan dunia bawah. Dunia dimana berbagai makhluk mitos hidup dengan mengandalkan insting terliarnya. Makhluk-makhluk yang sama sekali enggan patuh terhadap siapapun, kecuali dua klan penyihir terkuat, Akashi dan Kuroko._

 _Klan Akashi dan Kuroko merupakan dua klan penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan unik dan sangat ditakuti. Klan Akashi yang identik dengan rambut merah merupakan klan penyihir dengan kekuatan_ _ **blood fire**_ _. Kemampuan mereka ini membuat mereka dapat mengendalikan semua makhluk hidup yang memiliki darah. Uniknya lagi, darah mereka yang tercecer akan berubah menjadi api yang sangat panas. Api tersebut mampu melenyapkan semua benda dan makhluk hidup yang disentuhnya._

 _Klan Kuroko merupakan klan terkuat kedua yang ditakuti dalam dunia supranatural. Klan yng identik dengan surai langit ini memiliki kengerian yang tersimpan dibalik keindahannya. Kekuatan unik mereka berupa_ _ **dark reflection**_ _. Sebuah kekuatan gelap yang membalikkan segala hal buruk pada diri musuh hingga musuh tersebut meregang nyawa dalam penyesalan._

 _Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika kedua klan tersebut melebur jadi satu? Sebuah klan yang dinaungi cahaya kehidupan (darah) dan sebuah klan yang dinaungi oleh kematian (kegelapan)?_

 **Mansion Akashi, 9 tahun yang lalu.**

.

.

"Okaa-san, bagaimana kabar Tetsuya?"

"Tetsuya? Apa itu nama untuk calon adikmu?"

"Hu um ...," angguk Seijuurou dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa Tetsuya akan mirip denganku?" tanyanya lagi pada sang ibu. Kekehan halus mengalun bagai denting lonceng, Shiori sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan si sulung.

"Apa Sei-kun tidak senang jika adikmu ini mirip dengan okaa-san?" goda Shiori.

"Tentu saja aku senang, pasti dia akan sangat manis dan menggemaskan," ucap Seijuurou semangat. Kini dia tampak berpikir keras, membayangkan sosok sang adik lelaki dengan penampilan persis seperti ibunya.

"Saat Tetsuya lahir, aku janji akan selalu menjaga dan menyayanginya. Okaa-san tidak perlu khawatir."

Shiori tersenyum mendengar perkataan si sulung. Dia merasa sangat bahagia melihat rasa antusias Seijuurou saat membicarakan sang adik.

"Tapi Sei-kun, kenapa kau memberinya nama lelaki, sayang? Apa kau yakin adikmu nanti seorang lelaki?" tanya Shiori heran.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, karena aku mutlak. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun tentangnya," jawab Seijuurou kecil sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Shiori terkekeh, putera sulungnya itu sungguh mirip dengan ayahnya.

Seijuurou lantas mendekati sang ibu, mengusap lembut perut buncit ibunya dengan sayang.

"Nee~ Tetsuya, cepatlah keluar. Nii-san tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu," ucapnya sambil mengecup perut Shiori.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Masaomi dengan nada marah.

"Tetsuya … ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" Masaomi memandang penuh khawatir bocah mungil bersurai langit yang tampak sangat pucat. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak dua tahun, putera bungsunya masih terlihat amat mungil untuk anak seusianya.

"Tetsuya tidak akan bisa bertahan jika terus seperti ini, paman."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya semakin lemah, mereka harus dipisahkan!"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa semua menjadi seperti ini?" Isak tangis terdengar dari bibir pucat Shiori. Sejak kelahiran putera bungsunya, Shiori memang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Putera-puteraku sama sekali tidak berdosa, anata … ini semua salah kita!" Tangan kokoh terulur, memeluk sang istri yang kini tampak sangat rapuh.

"Ssst … ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Bukankah kita telah mengetahui resikonya dari awal?" ucap Masaomi menenangkan.

"Semakin kuat kekuatan Seijuurou, maka kondisi Tetsuya akan mengalami kebalikannya. 'anak satunya akan mencapai kejayaan, dan yang lainnya takkan bertahan', itulah takdirnya."

"Tidak, aku akan mencari cara … aku berjanji demi dirimu, Seijuurou, dan juga Tetsuya"—tangannya menangkup wajah Shiori—"dan kau akan membantuku, Shouzo!"

.

.

"Kita akan menyegel kekuatan Seijuurou, dengan begitu aku harap kekuatannya tidak akan berkembang dengan pesat," ucap Masaomi.

"Tapi anata, bukankah segel itu tidak hanya mengekang kekuatannya, tapi juga ingatannya?" Raut wajah Shiori tampak cemas dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang suami. Iris biru muda menatap sendu sang putera sulung yang tengah terbaring damai di atas ranjang.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Shiori. Dengan begini kuharap Tetsuya akan baik-baik saja saat dia kembali nanti." Tangan kekarnya menyentuh dada dan dahi Seijuurou. Cahaya merah menyerupai burung _phoenix_ muncul membentuk sebuah lingkaran segel dengan tulisan kanji rumit. Cahaya merah tersebut kemudian berpendar terang, menyegel kekuatan Seijuurou pada mata kanannya, mengubah mata yang dulunya semerah darah menjadi keemasan.

"Saat waktunya tiba, aku ingin Tetsuya kembali ke rumah ini." Perintah ini bernada tegas dan bersifat mutlak.

"Ja-jangan katakan kau akan mencoba cara itu?!" tanyanya pada sang suami. Masaomi menatap iris langit kesukaannya itu dengan lembut. "Anata!" —tangan itu mengguncang bahu suaminya lemah—"kau ingin mengumpankan Tetsuya?Aku takkan menyetujuinya!" ucap Shiori di tengah tangisnya.

"Tak ada cara lain, kumohon mengertilah …."

"Ke-napa?" Tubuhnya bergetar, tak sanggup lagi untuk berbicara dengan lancar.

"Percayalah pada anak-anak kita, Shiori." Senyum lembut terulas pada bibir sang suami. _"Percayalah pada mereka."_

.

.

"Kami dengar Shiori-sama memiliki anak dari lelaki lain."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Masaomi-sama?"

"Masaomi-sama mengusir Shiori-sama. Lalu Shiori-sama pergi dan lebih memilih anak hasil selingkuhannya itu."

"Sungguh malang nasib Seijuurou-sama."

 _"_ _Tunggu, lelaki lain? Anak selingkuhan? Apa yang pelayannya ini katakan?"_ batin Seijuurou kecil.

Sadar dengan rumor yang berkembang, Masaomi segera mengganti seluruh pelayan yang bekerja di mansionnya. Namun semua terlambat, racun itu telah masuk dan melekat erat di hati sang putera. Bertahun-tahun Seijuurou kecil hidup dengan banyak pertanyaan. Apa? Mengapa? Mengapa sang ibu tega membuangnya dan malah memilih bersama makhluk kotor itu? Dia tak ingin ikut kotor. Ya, baginya sejak saat itu Akashi Shiori telah mati, dan yang ada hanya seorang pelacur hina tak tahu malu yang mirip dengan sang ibu.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa tujuh purnama telah Masaomi lewati tanpa kehadiran Shiori dan Tetsuya di sisinya. Hubungannya dengan Seijuurou pun kian memburuk. Seijuurounya bukan lagi Seijuurou yang dulu. Entah kenapa Masaomi merasa ada yang berbeda dari anak sulungnya tersebut. Tak ada lagi senyum ceria, tak ada lagi tawa bahagia, tak ada lagi tatapan lembut dari iris rubinya. Semua telah berganti menjadi raut wajah penuh intimidasi.

Masaomi menyadari, ada yang salah dari rencana yang telah disusunnya selama ini. Ada yang luput dari pengamatannya, hingga akhirnya rasa khawatir itu terkubur begitu saja demi mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan kedua buah hatinya. Meninggalkan Seijuurou kecil sendirian, tanpa penjelasan, merasa dirinya diabaikan, padahal dia masih begitu membutuhkan kasih sayang.

—dan, sampai akhir hayatpun Masaomi tak menyadari kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat,. Kesalahan yang telah menimbulkan nyala benci yang begitu hebat pada diri sang putera.

.

.

 _"_ _Seijuurou harus bisa mengatasi rasa bencinya, dengan begitu dia akan mampu mengontrol kekuatan yang ada ditubuhnya. Dan … hanya Tetsuya yang dapat 'membantu' Seijuurou."_

 _"_ _Maksud_ _ayah, ayah_ _memintaku untuk mengumpankan Tetsuya? Membuatnya sebagai sasaran latihan Seijuurou, begitu?_ _Apa ayah_ _gila!"_

 _"_ _Hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Cepat atau lambat kekuatan Seijuurou akan sulit untuk dikontrol, hal itu diperburuk dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tak menyadari_ _seberapa mengerikan kekuatannya."_

 _"_ _Itu karena dia masih terlalu kecil, aku yakin saat Seijuurou lebih besar, dia akan mampu mengendalikannya."_

 _"_ _Sadarlah Masaomi, Sijuurou tak hanya mewarisi kekuatan darah Akashi, tapi juga refleksion dari Kuroko yang jelas bukan refleksion."_

 _"_ _Apa maksud_ _ayah?"_

 _"_ _Refleksionnya berbeda, karena dalam kasusnya Seijuurou tidak merefleksikan jiwa gelap pihak lawan tapi malah merefleksikan keinginan tergelapnya. Apa kau sadar akibatnya?"_

 _"_ _Apa ayah yakin dengan apa yang ayah katakan?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, aku kakeknya, Kuroko Haru._ _Aku hanya berharap semua takkan terlambat. Jangan sampai dia menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya, terlebih Tetsuya."_

 _"_ _Apa yang ayah katakan? Seijuurou sangat menyayangi adiknya."_

 _"_ _Kau lebih dari tahu apa maksudku, Masaomi._ _Inilah yang terjadi saat dua klan dengan kekuatan yang bertolak belakang disatukan. Akan ada harga yang harus dibayar_ _dan sepertinya harga itu sangatlah mahal_ _"_

 _"_ _Aku akan temukan cara untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Aku bersumpah!"_

 _._

 _._

.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?"

Seijuuruo mengangguk. Raut wajahnya diliputi kelegaan, seperti semua beban telah diangkat dari pundaknya.

"Terimakasih, Shouzo …"—langkah kaki berjalan menuju jendela—"ternyata selama ini … akulah yang terkutuk," ucapnya sambal tersenyum sendu.

 **0^0**

"Tetsuya … Tetsuya …."

Suara samar terdengar memanggil namanya. Suara itu—suara itu adalah suara bariton lembut yang selalu didambanya.

"Tetsuya … kau mendengarku?"

 _"_ _Suara itu …_ _sei_ _-_ _nii_ _?"_

"Tetsuya … buka matamu" Lagi, suara itu terdengar lagi, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih jelas.

 _"_ _Itu_ _sei-nii_ _…_ _sei-nii_ _menjemputku."_

"Demi Tuhan, Tetsuya buka matamu sekarang!" Kali ini Tetsuya merasa suara sang kakak diliputi keputusasaan dan kesedihan, membuat dadanya sesak.

"Tetsuya, kumohon … buka matamu." Sebuah kristal jernih menetes, jatuh membasahi tangan mungil yang selalu digenggam Seijuurou sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Nyaris seminggu bocah biru mungil itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Berbagai upaya telah dia lakukan, dari melakukan sihir penyembuh, memasang segel pelindung, hingga memberikan separuh energi kehidupannya pada Tetsuya. Tapi permata azure itu tetap enggan terbuka. Apa ini sungguh hukuman bagi dirinya? Hukuman terpantas untuk dirinya yang telah dengan teganya menyemburkan kata-kata terkutuk untuk adiknya?

Jika Seijuurou bisa memilih, dia akan dengan senang hati menukar nyawanya demi mengembalikan sang adik.

"Tetsuya … apa kau membenciku?"

 **DEG**

 _"_ _Tidak Sei-nii."_

"Lalu kenapa kau enggan untuk terbangun? Apa disana sangat menyenangkan hingga kau tak ingin lagi kembali? Katakan Tetsuya."

 _"_ _Tidak, Tetsuya ingin bersama Sei-nii."_

"Kalau begitu pulanglah … karena aku menunggumu … kumohon." Setetes air mata kembali jatuh, mengalir membasahi pipi pucat sang adik. Air mata yang tercipta akibat penyesalan mendalam. Air mata penuh cinta demi membawa sang adik pulang.

Jari mungil seputih salju bergerak lemah dalam genggaman sang kakak. Semakin lama gerakannya dirasa semakin kuat.

Mata heterokrom membulat dalam keterkejutan, sebuah senyum bahagia tersungging dari belah ranum sang pemuda.

"Tetsuya!"

Kelopak mata terbuka pelan, menampakkan azure jernih yang telah lama bersembunyi. Permata indah sewarna langit yang sangat dia sukai, dulu dan kini.

"Tetsuya … apa kau mendengarku?"

Sebuah anggukan didapat bersama senyum tipis pada bibir pucat.

"Sei-nii~" Panggilnya dengan nada manja khas bocah. Suara itu masih merdu, sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Ya, Tetsuya … nii-san di sini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Sei-nii akan bermain denganku?" Wajah polos bak malaikat itu bertanya dengan takut-takut. Membuat dada Seijuurou kembali tercubit rasa nyeri.

Tangan kokok terangkat, tubuh mungil direngkuh lembut dan dibawa ke pelukan. Hangat, itulah pertama kali yang ia rasakan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Merasa belum cukup, belaian lembut dihadiahkan sebagai ungkapan sayang.

"Apapun yang kau minta sayang," ucapnya sambil mengecup puncak kepala sang adik.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah pergi. Tetaplah di sisi Tetsuya, nee."

.

.

 _"_ _As you wish, sweety"_

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otanjoubi Omedetou Tet-chan ^^**

 **Fic ini nara buat khusus sebagai hadiah ulangtahun kamu lo :v /Orang ulangtahun kok dihadiahi angst! #digampar | Oh iya, buat UPAH juga..jika kamu ada disana, mohon katakan hadir!**

 **Jawab: biar ga mainstream :v**

 **Nara sih ngakunya ini genre angst, tapi kok gagal ngeangst ya? Mohon maaf nee reader-tachi, ternyata nara ga cocok nulis fic angst :v**

 **Jadi ini merupakan fic terpanjang dan melelahkan untuk nara. Soalnya ini adalah ide untuk multichaper yang dipadatkan jadi oneshot. Nara jadi kapok mau nulis ginian lagi. Pusing sumpah/ Mana diksinya beleberan kemana-mana, dah gitu gaya nulis jadi berubah-ubah tergantung mood, plot hole diman-mana. Rasanya nara mau menyerah aja deh. Ya kan May chan? #nangesdipojokan**

 **Oh iya, Terimakasih buat May Angelf yang sudah mau mendengarkan keluh kesah nara untuk tulisan ini. Kamu kok sabar banget sih say? Mau ga jadi belahan jiwa aku?/GA!**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal bergenre angst yang ga angst ini. Ditunggu review dan fav nya jika berkenan. Tapi mohon jangan flaming nara nee~ Soalnya nara suka laper, eh baper maksudnya :3**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake:**

"Kau brengsek, Shouzo." Seorang pemuda bersurai kelabu tampak diliputi kemarahan. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana makhluk kegelapan di depannya ini mengemukakan suatu rencana gila dengan resiko hilangnya nyawa mahluk biru berlabel malaikat yang sangat disayanginya.

 _[_ _"_ _Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas, kau membuang-buang waktuku!" Chihiro tak pernah senang jika harus berurusan dengan makhluk bersurai arang, separuh manusia sepatuh setan yang kini berada di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Kau tau ..." —menatap Chihiro ragu—"Aku ingin memancing amarah sang singa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti._

 _"_ _Jangan bilang kau—tunggu … bukankah rencana itu resikonya sangat besar? Itu adalah rencana terakhir, dan semua orang berharap kita tak perlu memakai rencana itu," ucap Chihiro bingung. Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat hal gila dengan teman masa kecilnya ini._

 _"_ _Yup, semakin besar resiko, semakin besar peluang kita untuk berhasil!" Nijimura menjawab enteng, seenteng mengangkat jemuran di genteng._

 _"_ _Pepatah gila macam apa itu?"_

 _Menghiraukan Chihiro yang mulai kalap, Nijimura kembali bermonolog dengan riang._

 _"_ _Jadi … kita akan memancing amukan singa untuk menerkam makhluk biru kecil manis dan menggemaskan. Dengan begitu kekuatan Seijuurou yang selama ini tersegel akan terbangun seutuhnya."_

 _"_ _Lalu?"_

 _"_ _Lalu ... hap_ _langsung ditangkap_ _!"_

 _"_ _Jangan bercanda Nijimura!" Chihiro lelah, makhluk hitan di depannya ini sungguh menguras kesabaran_ _._

 _"_ _Oke ... oke ... maaf." Nijimura takkan bercanda lagi jika teman kelabunya telah memanggilnya dengan marga_ _nya. Ia benar-benar takut akan dikutuk, karena Chihiro orang yang cukup nekat dan bertekad._

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, apa benar_ _kekuatan cinta itu ada? Satu-satunya cara untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Emperor secara penuh adalah dengan melenyapkan kebencian dalam diri Seijuurou. Selama Seijuuruo tidak bisa mengendalikannya, Tetsuya akan selalu dalam bahaya."_ _—_ _menerawang ke luar jendela—"Kakek benar, Tetsuya akan sangat membantu."_

 _"_ _Jangan bilang kau ingin minta persetujuanku." Chihiro sudah tau persis pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana._

 _"_ _Tentu saja, karena kau adalah wali Tetsuya."_ _Ya, t_ _entu saja, beginilah Nijimura Shouzo_ _yang dikenalnya_ _, seorang pemuda genius yang suka berbuat seenaknya._

 _"_ _Kau tau betul jawab_ _an_ _ku. Jika ini gagal, Tetsuya akan dalam bahaya._ _"_

 _"_ _Aku yakin ini akan berhasi_ _l." Nijimura tersenyum, kali ini senyum tulus penuh keyakinan, bukan seringai memuakkan seperti sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Tapi sebelum_ _itu_ _, Akashi harus tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_ _." Nijimura mengangguk setuju. Seijuurou memang harus tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dengan begitu rasa bersalahnya akan semakin besar, dan semua mungkin akan menjadi lebih mudah._

 _"_ _Ah_ _…_ _itu mudah._ _Serahkan semuanya padaku,"_ _ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mematikan.]_

"Kenapa kau begitu marah, Chihiro?" ucapnya dengan wajah polos.

"Kau melakukan hal seenakmu, tanpa mengikuti rencana paman Masaomi!"

"Jangan terlalu marah, tapi apa yang kulakukan berhasilkan?" Senyum manis terulas dari wajah tampannya—yang di mata Chihiro lebih mirip seringai meremehkan.

"Kau gila! Jika hal itu tak berhasil, mungkin aku akan membunuhmu!"

Terkekeh, Nijimura mulai menikmati bermain-main dengan Chihiro yang sedang sensitif.

"Apa kau begitu menyayangi Tetsuya sampai segitunya? Aku jadi benar-benar merasa tersaingi," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Berhenti melakukan itu! Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, monyong!"

"Terimakasih, aku juga menyayangimu." Tangan kokoh terangkat dengan jumawa, sebuah jitakan sayang mendarat pada helai sewarna arang.

"Yaak!" —mengelus kepalanya yang nyaris berdenyut—"awas saja kau Chihiro, kukutuk kau seret jodoh!"

Pemuda kelabu bergeming, tak dihiraukannya sumpah serapah dari Nijimura. Kini tatap matanya fokus pada dua warna, merah dan biru muda yang tengah bercengkrama riang di sebuah taman. Sang pemuda bersurai crimson terlihat sangat bahagia, tatapan sayang tak henti-hentinya dihadiahkan kepada sang biru muda. Sedangkan makhluk biru mungil dipangkuannya hanya bisa tertawa, tawa merdu yang menyejukkan jiwa.

 _"_ _Apa kalian bisa melihatnya juga, Masaomi-sama, Shiori-sama?"_


End file.
